In these days, several instances of a joke sentence generating system, generating a joke sentence by exploiting a computer, have been reported. For example, instances of [JAPE] for automatically generating a riddle, an answer for which is a pun (BOKE for generating puns in Japanese), and the [Class B Organization] for generating a pun sentence, in which a word in a sentence is replaced by another word having an analogous pronunciation, have been reported. The pun sentence is a sentence, analogous in nature, produced by combining plural words having the same or analogous pronunciation, and is a joke sentence having humorous effects.
The joke sentence herein means a sentence with elements of joke, laughing matter and humor.
The joke sentence generating system by the conventional computing processing suffers from a drawback that, in connection with a word selected from a certain idiom, two sentences of respective different meanings, with the common subject, cannot be generated.
For example, the [BOKE (JAPE)] generates a riddle sentence:  [In various kinds of breads, what is the collapsed pan ?, uttered as panwa pandemo pecchankonopanwa nanininaru ?]”and an answer sentence:  [It's puncture., uttered as panku]”. This is an instance in which the word  [bread, uttered as pan]”, of the basic sentence:  [In various kinds of breads, . . . , uttered as panwa pan . . . ]” is replaced by  (PANKU)” indicating a state of an object, by combining the phonetic [PAN] of the  and the meaning of  [collapsed, uttered as pecchanko]” indicating another state of an object.
That is, the  of the basic sentence is a name of a real object so that it is not a joke sentence and only the generated  is the joke sentence. However, a sentence made up solely by the  does not make sense.
On the other hand,  (class B organization) generates a sentence exemplified by  [shooting up of nasal hemorrhage, uttered as uchiage hanji]”. This is an instance in which the word  [fireworks, uttered as hanabi]” in the basic sentence  [shooting up of fireworks, uttered as uchiage hanabi]”, is replaced by  [nasal hemorrhage, uttered as hanaji]”, having the analogous pronunciation [HANAJI] with respect to the [HANABI] of the .
That is, the  of the basic sentence is a name of a real object so that it is not a joke sentence and only the generated  is the joke sentence. However, a sentence made up solely by the  does not make sense.
That is, as compared to the basic sentence, having the ordinary meaning, the generated joke sentence is simply analogous with the basic sentence in pronunciation and does not make sense. In this case, this failure in making sense gives a humorous effect. Stated differently, there is no semantic relationship between the basic sentence and the joke sentence generated by the conventional computing processing. Specifically the combination of the two sentences cannot be said to be a joke sentence having the dual meaning.